<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are Monsters by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830581">We are Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he did, or what he looked like, he was seen as a monster. It didn't matter who left and who stayed, all Prince Roman knew was that he was alone, and angry about it too.</p><p>When Prince Virgil declared that love shall not be seen in his eyes after a bad break up,  his small kingdom, but full of love kingdom was filled of hate for their prince.</p><p>An unlikely ball, will cause more trouble than ether of them wanted.</p><p>(Also posted wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never posted on here before, I'm still figuring out how I use it. This also posted on wattpad.</p><p>Tws: Violence, Childhood Trauma, Heavily implied that a parent is going to leave, Mentions of a parent leaving, wrong pronouns as it takes place in the past.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mama? A little girl asked, her eyes, glowing in the dark, the only source of light they had. "Yes Darling?" The mother replied, trying to store food in a small bag. </p><p>"Where are you going?" There was silence for a while, before the girl, who was no older than 5, spoke again, "Your acting a lot like mommy, before she, well left." She looked away, afraid that her mother may have a negative response.</p><p>"Don't you dare bring up your other mother again, she made the choice to leave. Asides, I'll be back soon."  Her daughter just nodded, "You promise? The staff scares me." </p><p>Her mother smiled softly, a smile he would never see again, "I can't promise anything, but I can tell you that the staff isn't scary."</p><p>"Okay mama. I'll see you soon!" She smiled and giggled, not noticing the tears that fell from her mother's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tws: Break up, badly written break up scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can’t do this anymore.” He turned to face his boyfriend, confusion evident on his face, “Can’t do what?” His attention was drawn back to the tv, that was suddenly paused. “Us, Virgil, I can’t do us.” </p><p>Virgil chuckled, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. He saw this coming for so long now, but he didn’t want it to be true. “Funny joke babe.” His boyfriend came across as angry as he began packing his things up. </p><p>“What are you doing?” No reply. “Love?” Still no reply. “Honey bear?” Even using a nickname his boyfriend hated there was still no reply. Virgil sighed, “You're not breaking up with me because of me, right?”</p><p>His ex rolled his eyes, “I’m not dick, so I’m not going to lie, but yes.” His sorrow turned to anger, “What did I ever do to you?” He saw the other fists clench, “Nothing! You did nothing ever!” “What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>They got louder and louder as they argued until finally Virgil felt a sting against his cheek, and his ex boyfriend, as well as his stuff, was gone. He didn’t stop the tears that fell down his cheek as he called for an announcement.</p><p>Virgil stepped out on the balcony to the worried ramblings of his people. “I am here in front of you today to announce that actions of love will be looked at as disrespectful if done in front of me. The only expectation is Royal balls and Families.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>